


drabbles

by InfiniteObsession



Series: Idol Verse [7]
Category: INFINITE (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25027828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfiniteObsession/pseuds/InfiniteObsession
Summary: random stories from my cc and dm's with clare
Relationships: Kim Sunggyu/Nam Woohyun
Series: Idol Verse [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1102203
Comments: 9
Kudos: 21





	drabbles

** Obsession **

Sunggyu didn’t think he was _obsessed_ with Woohyun’s moles (Woohyun liked to playfully jab at Sunggyu’s to annoy the older man). Woohyun’s moles just happened to be in places that Sunggyu’s lips liked to wander to, taking lazy, meandering paths there when they had time or resting on them momentarily when they didn’t.

But sometimes it takes a (loud) frustrated whine from his lover for Sunggyu to lift his head from where he was kissing very important secrets into Woohyun’s skin to realize that he’s spent a significant amount of time doing so when they’re supposed to be doing _other_ things.

And sometimes Sungjong catches Sunggyu brushing his thumb gently against the raised bumps and the youngest mutters under his breath for the whole world to hear, “ _Again? He’s obsessed._ ” The living room is usually in chaos for awhile after that.

Once or twice, Dongwoo has had to physically hold Sunggyu down (by sitting on him) when Sungyeol actually dares to poke disinterestedly at one of Woohyun’s precious spots deeming them nothing special. Woohyun swats Sungyeol’s hand away and digs his boyfriend out from under their almost secondary boyfriend and marches him into their shared bedroom. It doesn’t take more than Woohyun shedding shirt and shorts for Sunggyu’s temper to even out. Woohyun lays on his back and lets out a lethargic yawn, gesturing his arm across his body.

“Have at it.”

So maybe Sunggyu _is_ obsessed. If by obsessed you mean that the moles and touching them and kissing them and seeing them brings Sunggyu immeasurable joy. Enough joy that he actually giggles as he is given free rein to do with them (and Woohyun) what he wants.

* * *

**Inappropriate**

Woohyun has a problem with Sunggyu.

He’s always known that Sunggyu was handsy. He’s always been physical with the members. A reassuring handholding session when the members are nervous, light cuffs at the back of their heads when they mess up, shoves when they make him laugh too much or say ridiculous things, grabbing and pinning them down when they try to run (and they always try to). Sometimes Sunggyu playfully bites down on whoever is sitting next to him. Dongwoo laughs it off, Hoya stiffens and moves away, making awkward rabies jokes, and Sungyeol and Myungsoo bite back. Sungjong just whines and takes it. Woohyun never minded it. He just chalked it up to Sunggyu being the maknae of their family and needing to cling and demand attention.

But ever since this thing, this _wonderful, strange, beautiful_ thing, between them, Woohyun has noticed Sunggyu being handsy in a different way. After all, there’s only so many times he can be _groped_ so plainly in public before his body starts reacting to it.

Sunggyu swears it’s an unconscious habit but sometimes when Woohyun calls him out his gaze is less apologetic and more like the cat who got the canary.

“It’s inappropriate!” Woohyun whines as he sends a picture of his outfit to Key. They’re supposed to leave for the airport in two hours and he decided this was a good time to remind Sunggyu to keep his damn hands to himself in public.

Sunggyu laughs and Woohyun hates how quickly he smiles in response. “Inappropriate? I’m not about to be lectured about propriety from the guy who thinks he’s part of a husband group!”

Before Woohyun can reply, Sunggyu’s hands are on his hips, pulling Woohyun back into his embrace. (If you can call his back being pressed to Sunggyu’s front while Sunggyu’s hands wander and pinch and caress Woohyun _everywhere_ an embrace, that is.)

“Hyung… seriously!” Woohyun wants to sound mad and exasperated but… Sunggyu.

“Relax, I’m just getting my fill.” Sunggyu whispers, he’s placing small licks against Woohyun’s nape and _relaxed_ isn’t the right word for how Woohyun feels right now. “It’s _inappropriate_ if we’re in _public_ , right?”

Woohyun’s phone dings and he should really go check what Key has to say about his outfit but instead he lets Sunggyu pull down his underwear. “In public. Yeah.”

* * *

**Tease**

Woohyun thinks that his boyfriend is the world's biggest tease. Telling him to watch his show and knowing he revealed /that/ piece of information. It's not like Woohyun hasn't seen _it_ , not like he doesn't know the real reason his hyung willingly subjected himself to so much pain (and it's not like he enjoys exposing himself like that to strangers either).

The reason had something to do with Woohyun's lips, and Woohyun's hands, and Woohyun's teasing. So actually, this entire thing is entirely Woohyun's fault but-- Sunggyu could be petty. Extremely so. But this is too much.

This is torture.

It's torture knowing that Woohyun will be staying up all night just _thinking_ about this. He has work tomorrow but all he can think about is that unique smile that was both apprehensive and confident and nervous and smug that only Sunggyu could pull off. How Sunggyu had guided his hands down smooth, smooth, smooth skin blushing deeper as Woohyun's hands went lower, lower, lower. Currently, Woohyun's hands are drifting lower again but it's not what he wants. It's not smooth, it's not _Sunggyu_ , it's not _enough_. He's about to try anyway when his phone rings.

“성규형~”

Groaning, he shoves his hand down his pants and answers. “형~~”

“Why do you sound like that?” Sunggyu says, his voice is muffled but it sounds happy and knowing. “Did I call at a bad time?”

Woohyun teases his balls as he imagines Sunggyu hiding in one of the practice rooms, sitting on the floor, legs spread. “Don’t be like this. I’m in serious agony right now.”

Sunggyu laughs. “Are you really? Why? Didn’t you like my show?”

Woohyun whimpers as he tries to heighten the pleasure by tickling at his own thighs, trying to remember how Sunggyu’s fingers feel when they explore his body. “Why did you have to say it? Shit, I’m so hard already.”

“Mmmm… so you would hear it, of course.” Sunggyu replies, his voice sounds softer now, closer. Woohyun wishes he could feel his breath on his neck, his hands on his body.

“Everyone is going to know.” Woohyun complains, hand finally wrapping around his cock. He can hear Sunggyu’s sneakers dragging across the wooden floor of the practice room, he’s spreading his legs wider.

“And everyone is going to wonder why.” Sunggyu teases. “Do you think they’ll think it’s for you?”

“Shit.” Woohyun started going harder with his strokes, shifting his hips. There’s a dangerous part of his brain that wishes they would, that knows some people will think that. Everyone knowing that Sunggyu would do that, that Sunggyu _did_ do that _for Woohyun_. “Hyung…”

“Are you going to be like this, Woohyun-ah?” Sunggyu’s voice is even softer now, enticing and leading. Woohyun wants to drill him into the mattress, wants to ride his cock until he’s spent and fucked out. “It might be messy without me there to clean it up.”

Woohyun was so close he wanted to sob into his pillow. He wanted, he _needed_ Sunggyu to be there and now he has this image of Sunggyu lapping at his cum. “Sunggyu… I can’t… I need you.” He flips himself over, raising up his ass and thrusting into the tight circle of his own fingers.

“I’ll be okay, Woohyun-ah. Do it. It’ll make me feel better when you do. Just let me hear you.” Woohyun knows Sunggyu would never risk more than a few light presses, a good solid rub, in public, even having this conversation while he’s in the company building is a huge step forward for him.

Woohyun wishes Sunggyu were here. He wants them to feel good _together_. Woohyun wants Sunggyu underneath him, wants to hear him cry out, wants to please him in ways only Woohyun can.

Woohyun’s hips falter as he reaches his completion. All he can hear are Sunggyu’s quickened breaths. He can’t hear himself moaning wantonly, can’t hear the rustle of the sheets as he rides out his orgasm, thrusting at an even quicker pace, dirtying his sweatpants.

“Fuck, I made a mess.” Woohyun complains as he withdraws his hand from his sweats. There’s cum on his hand and angry red marks on his forearm from his waistband.

Sunggyu laughs a little too brightly.

“This is your fault!” Woohyun accuses hotly.

“I’ll make it up to you.” Sunggyu promises, still laughing.

Woohyun snorts. “Sure you will.”

“I mean it!” Sunggyu says. “Remember that musical offer I told you about?”

Woohyun sits up, ignoring the fact that his dirtied hand is now supporting his weight on what used to be clean sheets. “Fuck.”

“I need to practice walking in those boots, Woohyun-ah. Maybe you can watch.”

Woohyun hears the click from the call being ended and it’s only because he doesn’t want to spend a single won on repairing his phone that he doesn’t fling the device across the room.

Fucking tease.

* * *

**What’s in a name?**

“Why do you always say that?”

“Say what?” Sunggyu asks, yawning and trying (and failing) to not rub at his tired eyes.

“우현이... People have noticed.” Woohyun says, taking Sunggyu's hands so he stops rubbing his eyes.

Sunggyu frowns. “Your name? I say your name because I'm talking about you. Can't I talk about you? You're a member, you're my dongsaeng. What am I supposed to do, leave you out? Then people will say we're fighting again! I don't want that!”

“Stop being so dramatic, it’s not 2015. Besides, it's not my name, it's how you say it!” Woohyun argues (And how often, but he likes the attention too much to bring that up). He lets go of Sunggyu's hands to fluff his pillow and he's rewarded with a leech on his back, screeching into his ear.

“How do I say it? It's a name, it's your name! I say it like any other name!” Sunggyu whines, challenging him, fussing as Woohyun settles back down beside him.

Woohyun can only roll his eyes as he reaches for his phone to open Twitter. “That's not what inspirits think.”


End file.
